Lasting Memories
by PadfootPrints
Summary: Sirius and Remus reflect on old memories. They come across feelings of sadness, anger, relief, and happiness.
1. Padfoot

Sirius, James, Lupin and Peter were the Marauders for life. But one set them apart for ages. One of them had betrayed them all, one who would never risk their own lives for the safety of another. This was a memory that would never be forgotten.  
  
Sirius suddenly opened his eyes. Memories of the past were forcing themselves to come back to him. Everything seemed like a nightmare and all of it was true. Lily and James were gone. It was terribly hard to not mention James and Lily without anger and misery swelling inside him. Everything came back to him and he remembered all of the great moments to the times of hopelessness.  
  
*Flashback to the first day Marauders met (Train)*  
  
"Would you mind me sitting here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Not at all." responded James.  
  
Sirius and James smiled.  
  
"This is my first year at Hogwarts. I don't know much 'bout magic but it would sure be exciting to learn more about it. Imagine all the stuff we could do with magic. Make things fly, pranks, making potions, and more pranks!" Sirius said gleefully.  
  
James laughed and had an expression on his face that looked as if he would never do such things.  
  
"I'm looking forward to learning more about magic too. But pranks? I'm not sure about that." James said shyly.  
  
"Oh c'mon! It would be bloody brilliant! We can plan a little prank right now!" Sirius said. He had a gigantic grin on his face and James couldn't deny that it looked fun to do. James nodded in agreement.  
  
"See that dirty, rotten git over there?" whispered Sirius.   
  
"That's Snape."   
  
James looked up and saw a boy with greasy black hair and an extremely gloomy look on his face. "That's our target. Get ready!"  
  
James took a rather large balloon and filled it with what looked like rotten cabbages with a combination of cauldron cakes. The odor was horrendous. Sirius and James snickered quietly as they got ready for their first prank.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" chanted Sirius.  
  
The balloon floated swiftly over Snape's head without anyone noticing. "One. Two -" SPLAT! Snape was covered with slime from his head to his toes. He stood up and at once slipped from the slime on the floor. Immediately James put a pie on the ground and Snape's face smashed into the cream pie.  
  
"URGH!"  
  
James and Sirius burst into laughter, while Snape had a look of hatred on his face covered with cream and slime.Sirius and James continued chuckling and sniggering uncontrollably----  
  
Sirius came back to the real world and stopped daydreaming. Those were the good times he thought. It was their first prank, one prank that would lead to another. Sirius leaned back and thought of the most exciting moments of his life with his closest friends. He couldn't resist smiling because it seemed to take all the pain away deep inside. Then there was Harry, who believed that he was innocent for Pettigrew's disastrous actions. Sirius hated Pettigrew and despised him more than ever, but he couldn't do anything. All Sirius could do was protect his loved ones from any danger, even if it did risk his own life. Thinking about Pettigrew caused him to be pulled back into another memory that he would always regret.  
  
*Flashback to Godric's Hollow*  
  
Sirius was driving his humongous motorcycle in midair and having the wind slightly blow through his hair. He knew there was danger or trouble but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. As he soared over Godric's Hollow he instantly saw a great fire that was exactly where Lily, James and Harry lived. Once he saw it, he came back down to the ground. He was speechless, frightened and concerned at the same moment. His eyes darted from flame to flame as he watched the fire grow larger and darker. He felt the heat against his face while he heard the roar of the flames. Sirius then knew what had happened. It was Peter who betrayed his own true friends. Lily and James were dead now and he couldn't bare seeing them suffer this way. It seemed as if Sirius had lost hope and faith. He was so pale in the face and shocked yet outraged by what has happened. Then he heard the feeble cry of a baby, Harry. He followed the sound of the cry and found Harry lying on the ground in a bundle of blankets.   
  
"Shhh.. It's okay Harry. I'm here. It's your Godfather." Sirius said softly.  
  
Without noticing, Hagrid came by.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Hagrid. Let me take Harry. I'll take care of him. I'm his Godfather and I'll make sure he's well protected," begged Sirius.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, but it's Dumbledore's orders. Gotta take 'im with me." Hagrid said slowly.  
  
Sirius glanced back down at Harry and gave a sorrowful sigh.  
  
"You'll be okay Harry. I'll always be by your side." Then Sirius leisurely put Harry in Hagrid's arms. "Good-bye Harry and Hagrid take my motorcycle. I won't be needing it anymore."  
  
"Okay. So long Sirius."  
  
Sirius watched as Hagrid drove further and further away until it was no longer seen.The memory faded away. Sirius became depressed yet so relieved that Harry was okay. He always regretted and missed the memories. Soon Sirius found a picture, a picture of the Marauders smiling and laughing including Lily with her charming smile. The pictures held memories but memories lasted forever. 


	2. Moony

Remus stared at the midnight sky full of brightly lit stars and the moon reflecting on the lake below. The wind blew lightly in his hair and his gorgeous gray eyes caught a glimpse of the lake, not daring to look at the moon. Memories faded and came back to life at times. At that moment, Remus thought about the mischievous times to the cheerful ones. He grinned slightly.Sirius, James, and Lily, my true friends. Our memories together are always worthwhile, thought Remus. He began to remember the memories and it all came back to him once more.   
  
*Flashback to where all the Marauders met (1st year)*  
  
Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, chattering happily and was excited about everything.   
  
"Attention everyone! The Sorting Ceremony is going began!" said Professor McGonagall. "When your name is called, please place the Sorting Hat on your head and it shall put you in the rightful house. Thank you!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Remus was young and extremely nervous. He placed the old hat on his head, slightly shaking, and heard it shout, "Gryffindor!"  
  
There was a loud applause from the whole Great Hall and another name was called.As names were being called out, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, and Peter Pettigrew became Gryffindors as well. After the sorting Ceremony was over, the golden plates on each table were filled with delicious food. Remus' eyes twinkled as he saw foods of all kinds. He was just simply amazed. Before he could get a bite, three boys and a girl sat next to him. All of them were laughing and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Remus just smiled and went back to his food.  
  
"Hi! I'm James! This is Sirius, Lily, and Peter!" said James happily as he introduced one another.  
  
"Hello everyone! Nice meeting you all!" replied Remus.  
  
"This place is great, isn't it? Look at it! Magic is everywhere! It's wond-" exclaimed Lily, but was interrupted by Peter screaming, "LOOK! PORK! This is what I call magic!"  
  
"Yeah Peter. Pork's always great," said Sirius with sarcasm.  
  
"HEY! HEY! Never, ever use pork in vain! Watch! You'll need pork one day and it WON'T be there for you!" shouted Peter.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes while Remus chuckled.  
  
"Well there will definitely be more adventures at Hogwarts I bet!" said James with excitement in his voice. "Adventures that will never be forgotten!"  
  
Remus came back to reality and thought, Well that's where our friendship began. It was stronger than any friendship combined.The stars were still shining and they looked more beautiful than ever. Another memory came back to him and he started daydreaming once more.  
  
*Flashback to the Hogwarts as a professor*  
  
Remus was known as Professor Lupin and teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts didn't seem like a problem. He taught the students about boggarts to grindylows. Most of his students constantly looked forward for each class of Defense Against The Dark Arts. It was like he was back home at Hogwarts. At sudden moments, Remus would become extremely ill causing Professor Snape to take over the DADA classes for awhile. It was terrible and most students wanted desperately for Professor Lupin to come back. Then a "minor mishap" happened where Snape told his students that Remus was werewolf. He was forced to leave the school only because of the protection of the students attending Hogwarts. Most students surely would miss Professor Lupin. He packed slowly, gathering his thoughts together.   
  
"You can't go. You're an excellent teacher," said students all around.  
  
He just grinned slightly and said his last good-byes to Hogwarts.   
  
Remus came out of his memories, feeling a bit sad yet happy at some point.He already had what he wanted without realizing it. By just having friends, being back at Hogwarts, living life at the fullest was all he would ever want. So dreams really do come true... 


End file.
